reprisal_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Totems
The Earth totems include basic functions which will help to build and develop settlements, and they are hence unlike the more specialised totems of the other elements. Terraform The most basic totem at your disposal, allows you to construct land or to raise and lower land for your people. You can click and drag to affect whole areas of land which are on one level. Altering each tile will cost mana, with the least mana being required for alterations on the ground. Building land at a higher altitude can require more mana. Left click to construct or raise land, right click to lower land, Alternatively L-Shift Way point Sets a Waypoint to manage where you want your people to go. Once set, you can tell your Tribesmen to move to it using the Waypoint (Star) Icon on the top-right command bar. The first Tribesman to reach a way point will become a Leader, who you can then turn into a Hero using the appropriate Totem. Try not to leave way points active for too long, as tribesmen will despawn if they occupy the same space as another tribe member, potentially wiping out your entire army. See Collision Handling for more information. Forest Plants a forest around the selected area. These can have multiple uses: * Forests can be planted around your own settlements, boosting mana production. This will help you to cast totem powers earlier and more frequently. Try not to do this around the centre of your territory: when they are afflicted with lightning or fire, they can cause a 'forest fire' which will convert more land into scorched land. If they are planted on the outskirts of your terrain, or around isolated settlements, then they are safer. If you are not on Euporie, you can recover from this using the healing power. The mana which you gain from the forests will often be more efficient than the forest fire. These are especially useful when it is early on and you don't have enough settlements to produce significant mana and thus use totem powers on enemies. * Planting them around another tribes' settlements, and then immediately setting them on fire or attacking with lightning. This will increase the damage done slightly. Make sure that you burn them down almost immediately, rather than allowing for enemy tribes to gain more mana and to hence attack your territory freely. Swamps These impede populant movement and settlement growth. If a tribesman steps on a swamp tile, he will drown, and the tile may revert back to grass. Swamp can be cast anywhere, including on a settlement, causing the settlement to revert to a smaller structure, and surrounding the area with a patchwork of swamp tiles. Hence, swamps can be used either against enemy populants or against enemy settlements. It is possible to use swamps to kill enemy Heroes. In the later game, enemy tribes will be highly efficient at recovering from swamps quickly and efficiently. As a result, you should be cautious about using them on settlements - it will not only waste mana compared to more powerful abilities, but the enemy might take it as an opportunity to clear out free space for their settlements. Swamp can be 'cured' by raising/lowering a tile, by enough populants walking on the tile and dying, or by using the Healing Wonder ability. Earth Hero - Minotaur See Heroes.